


Light

by Valleyflower



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valleyflower/pseuds/Valleyflower
Summary: Another weird poem supplied by Midnight Brain Me.





	Light

he is light, in every way.   
sunshine smiles and beaming eyes,   
bright voice, spark of madness.   
lightning from his fingertips, flashing skeleton,   
but he doesn't glow, he burns.   
like a dying star, always, always burning until there's nothing left.   
one last beam, arcs through the other. revenge?   
suicide?  
the ember flickers out, above.   
his numb laughter shines to its last note.


End file.
